New Day
by Rex175
Summary: Raptor, a high-level hero, meets Krystal, a level 10 heroine, and helps her out. But during their time together, she helps him out as well. I do not own DC Universe Online. (On Hold)


**_I do not own DC Universe Online_  
New**** Day**

Chapter 1: Prelude

_January 1, 2014_

_First POV (Raptor)_

**File:** **Raptor**

**Name:** Jake Shaw

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 28

**Height:** 6'1

**Weight:** 225 LBS

**Ethnicity:** Caucasian

**Occupation:** JLA

**Morality:** Hero

**Mentor:** Batman

**Power:** Cryokinesis

**Weapon:** Bow/Arrow

**Movement:** Aerialist

**Personality:** Serious

**-Extremely Dangerous-**

**Skills:** Trained to physical perfection

Expert parkourist

Marksmanship

**Defeated Opponents:** _Deathstroke, Metallo, Scarecrow, Joker, Killer Croc, Bane, Doomsday, Mr. Freeze, Penguin, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, Sinestro_

I opened my white eyes and awoke from my slumber. I sat up on the bed and looked around the small, metallic room. I stood up and walked over to one of the walls. I pressed a small, grey button to open the wardrobe in the wall. I started putting on my gear and armor.

I wore a pair of Strapscale pants with a Dresden 7 chest guard, along with a Multi-pouch belt, Retro-Tech shoulder guards, and Fourth World gauntlets. My arrow quiver was strapped to my back and so was my compound bow. In the center of the chest guard was an imprinted shield emblem. The whole outfit was mainly whit with black detail. I picked up my Biohunter helmet and put it on.

I left the room and walked through the halls of the Watchtower. Eventually, I entered the Control Center and walked up to the Martian Manhunter.

"Any alerts?" I asked.

"Area 51 is once again under attack. I've sent a Magic hero there to help the CADMUS forces, but I'm afraid she's in trouble." The Martian briefly explained.

"What's her experience level?" I curiously asked, crossing my arms. My experience level was 30, the highest you could get.

"Ten." He handed me the file.

**File:**** Krystal**

**Name:** Kate Alexis

**Sex:** Female

**Age:** 26

**Height:** 5'5

**Weight:** 114 LBS

**Ethnicity:** Caucasian

**Occupation:** JLA

**Morality:** Hero

**Mentor:** Wonder Woman

**Power:** Mental

**Weapon:** Staff

**Movement:** Aerialist

**Personality:** Serious

**-Dangerous-**

**Skills:** Trained to near physical perfection

Expert parkourist

**Defeated Opponents:** None

"Alright, thanks." I turned around and made my way to the Hangar. I looked around for the Green Lantern, John Stewart. I found him, fixing up one of the STAR-LABS VTOLs. "Hey, John." He turned his head to look at me as I walked towards him.

"What do you need, Raptor?" He asked.

"I need you to pilot one of the VTOLs and drop me off at Area 51." I explained.

"Sure thing. Fuel's up in four minutes."

_Later…_

The hatch opened and I gave a running start, jumping out of the VTOL and diving towards the military base. I didn't stop, hitting the solid ground beneath my feet. I landed on the ground so hard, the concrete cracked. I pulled out my bow and slowly walked towards the base. All I found were the dead bodies of CADMUS soldiers. Not one agent was left alive.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of smashing metal. I cautiously walked into the base and found Krystal, kneeling on the ground while holding up a purple barrier. Five Braniac drones were pounding on the shield, cracking it. I aimed my bow and fired, taking out one of the drones in one shot. I used my right hand to create a gun made from ice. I fired rapidly, taking out the rest. There was nothing hard about beating the androids. I looked at Krystal and ran over to her as she lowered the barrier.

Krystal was a brunette with lightly tan skin like mine. She wore Biker boots with Paramilitary pants and a multi-pouch belt like mine. On top that, she wore a short-sleeve Slim-line shirt with no shoulder guards, Fourth World gauntlets, and Biker sunglasses. She had a Cog-Head staff strapped to her back. Her outfit was mainly white with black and dark red details.

Suddenly, I noticed her eyes and they were truly beautiful. Krystal's eyes were fiery orange with a tint of bright red near the center. There is nothing so beautiful that can compare to her eyes. I helped Krystal onto her feet as she looked at me with her beautiful eyes.

"You alright?" I asked, concerned. She tried to walk, but almost fell down, due to a wound in her left side. I kept her from falling down. She groaned in pain as I noticed her wound.

I gently set her down on the floor and kneeled down right next to her. I created a piece of ice and turned it into water. I gently pressed the cold water against the wound and started healing her. She groaned in pain for a few moments before the wound disappeared.

"Thank you." Krystal said as she looked up at me, smiling. I returned the smile as we both stood up.

"No problem, Krystal." I replied.

"How'd you know my name?"

"I read your file."

"Nice to meet you…"

"Raptor." I answered.

"You're _The Raptor_?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I strangely asked.

"It's an honor to meet one of the JLA heroes." Krystal answered, extending her hand out for a handshake. I shook her hand and smiled lightly. "Let's get outta here before more of those drones show up."


End file.
